


Promises to Protect You

by Marianokasa



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Aww, Caring, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Protectiveness, Spoilers, Trust, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is different than the others, but she sees it now after returning home with Satoshi,  Yuka, Naomi, and Him. Could Yoshiki help Ayumi through the loss of her sister? What if fanfi  for Corpse Party Blood Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished playing Corpse Party, and I loved Ayumi/Yoshiki and Naomi/Satoshi shippings. So I was like why not? And made a fanfic of how Yoshiki shows his feelings to Ayumi. Enjoy!

She was always crying after her sister died. Ayumi wasn't the same girl she was. She was so sad, didn't talk much, and always say that it was her fault that her sister died. Yoshiki didn't like it, so it was time for him to step up for her. He text Ayumi:  
Yoshiki: Hey, can we talk at the gate of the school?  
Ayumi: Why?  
Yoshiki: It's important.   
Ayumi: Okay. I'll be there in 5 minutes.  
Yoshiki: Okay.  
\---------  
Ayumi walked up to the front gate of Kisaragi Academy, where Yoshiki was standing. She walked up to him. "So, what do you want to talk about Kishinuma?" "I want to ask about what happened to you after you got back from the hospital, Shinozaki. " Ayumi's eyes were wide open. "Nothing, there wasn't anything that happened after I got back." Yoshiki grabbed her arm. "There is something wrong, please tell me." He said in a calm firm voice. "I-I.......I just miss her!!!" Ayumi started to cry. Yoshiki instantly pulled her into a hug. Ayumi opened her eyes and looked up. The next thing was an instant, because Yoshiki placed his lips on hers. It was her first kiss. " I love you." He said as he pulled away. Ayumi dragged him back in another kiss and telling him, "I love you too." They were always together, no matter what happened. In death and life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do more later on, but I will also do another one later, but yeah see you soon!


End file.
